walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Requests for Adminship
Requests for Adminship (RfA) is the process by which the community decides who will become administrators (also known as admins or sysops), who are users with access to additional technical features that aid in maintenance. A user either submits his/her own request for adminship (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. See the Requests for Adminship Archive page if you are looking for all past applications. Requirements Before submitting a request for adminship, users must meet a list of requirements. The requirements are listed below: *The user must have completed at least 1,000 or more edits at the time of their submission. *The user must have been an accounted member of the wikia for at least seven months* at the time of their submission. *In addition, no user may submit a request if another admin request is still being voted upon. This allows the community to focus and devote their full attention to a single request before moving on to another. If a user submits a request without matching one of these requirements, their submission will be removed immediately. They can re-submit their request at a later date, with an existing admin's permission. Notes 1. *This time period was decided upon so that the user has had experience on the wikia during various times of the year, including during the airing of AMC's The Walking Dead, when the community tends to be busiest. Request Process 1. A user submits his request for adminship or is nominated by another user. Submit your request by leaving a message detailing why you feel you are qualified for the position and why you would be an asset to the community. Follow your message with your signature. 2. Users in the community will have a two-week period to support, oppose, or remain neutral to a user's request. IPs, or users without accounts are not allowed to vote. 3. When the two-week period is up, the page will be locked so that no new votes can be made. If the request has at least 8 supportive votes* and more supportive votes than opposing votes, it is qualified for admin voting. If not, the request is denied. 4. If the request is qualified, the admins will have one week to vote. They will submit their votes anonymously amongst themselves. The request needs a simple majority of the voting admins** to be approved. 5. If the majority of the voting admins decide to approve a request, a bureaucrat will grant the user adminship. Notes :1. *Admins are allowed to vote in the preliminary voting if they decide to, but they are not required to. :2. **At least two-thirds of the admins need to cast votes during admin voting. How to vote To vote, simply place one of the four voting templates below the request, along with any existing votes. The voting templates to choose from are "Support", "Oppose", "Neutral", and "Comment". After placing the template, explain why you cast that specific vote. Provide valid reasoning; don't support a user simply because they are your friend or oppose a user because you don't like them. Provide solid and clear reasoning. Keep in mind that you are not only voting on the request, but also trying to persuade the admins to support or oppose the submission. Follow your reasoning with your signature. Voting templates Nominations/Candidates The admin team is looking for a few new admins. If you are interested and think you would be a good admin, or know of someone who would be a good admin, please submit your nomination below with a brief explanation why. Please consider quality of edits, how long they've been around, behavior on talk pages/forums/edit summaries, and overall demeanor. Thanks! User:Elfrax I'm going to try it again! I introduce myself to those who do not know me, my name is Francesco and in truth, I'm not on the wiki as a long time active user (October 2017), but I first followed it for a few months without registering to understand the various mechanisms. In any case, I have never stopped to follow any TWD media although in recent years my interest has slightly reduced, I have to say that FTWD (up to season 3) and the video games (yes, I also liked the third season) they helped me keep going on. Then what to say, I feel obsessed with this franchise as I also read the novel series. In any case, returning to the main topic, I really like to edit the wiki - reason why I decided to run as a janitor as first - and adding new contents, which can be photos for the gallery, informations about the new volumes of comics, new trivias while rewatching the episodes, cleaning the pages, etc.. I'm active almost 5 days out of 7 excluding the weekend, I'm open in finding a way that unites everyone when a problem arises and I am reasonable in addition to being able to recognize my own mistakes. Also, I really hate the edit wars and I always try to avoid them by going immediately to warn an admin. It's just a waste of time and it messes up the recent activity page. I just try to enjoy the wiki-life: I prefer to have a conversation and try to set up our differences instead of starting a flame. Of course, I still have a lot to learn, but it would be an honor for me to become an admin of this wiki. Thank you so much for your considerations, even if you support me or not! Elfrax (talk) 08:10, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Mature user with tons of edits. You have my vote! --BBB (talk) 11:27, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Made tons of good edits and is active everyday, definitely someone the wiki needs as an admin. --Wwefan2 (talk) 14:32, February 22, 2019 (UTC) i don't know. you are a good, experienced and knowledgeable person but sometimes you can be frustrating. i hope you be an administrator but i will be neutral. --duckie [[User talk:Ducktales37|'i live in plains']] 14:39, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Great at editing and tidying up articles. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful admin. -JackDelMars (talk) 15:00, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Your edits contribute much to the wiki and you are very active, so I'm totally good with you being an admin. --Freaky Ass Smile Lord (talk) 15:36, February 22, 2019 (UTC) one of the best users I've seen on the wiki in a while. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 16:29, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Definitely deserves it. GigglingJuggernaut460 (talk) 18:05, February 22, 2019 (UTC) an amazing user. Who knows their way around the wiki. Also thankful for all of the help. When I had a question about any page. Natalie j (talk) 19:34, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Mature and level-headed person, also a great editor. I think he deserves to be an admin. Domitron3 (talk) 19:42, February 22, 2019 (UTC) User:BIGBROBILI Hello everyone!!! My name is Anastasios Bilikaidis, but my friends call me BIGBROBILI. As most of you probably already know I'm a huge fan of The Walking Dead as a whole franchise: I love the comics and have read all of the issues by now, I love the show and have watched it at least three times by now and I also watch Fear TWD. I haven't played the Video Game Series, but I don't really think that is a problem, as I know a lot of users, as well as administrators who usually edit pages of a specific TWD media (3 out of 4 is a good number anyway, right?) Moreover, unlike many people, I haven't lost my passion for the world of TWD and I still love every media of it. Fixing links, reverting bad edits and adding interesting Trivia to the characters' pages are the most common thing you will see me do in this wiki. However, even though these are my favourite kinds of edits, my editing skills don't stop there. I can assure you about that. I am also a pretty kind user I think and have never been warned for a ban. I also think I have all the requirements, in order to become an administrator. That means: 1.At this point and after all of these departures I'm one of the oldest members of this wiki. Fun fact: I have actually been visiting this wiki, since 2014, but it wasn't until 2016 that I finally decided to create an actual account. Since then, I have litetally been active every single day in the wiki. That means, I know how this wiki works. 2.I have completed 1000 and more edits at the time of my submission. Speciffically, at this point I have approximately completed almost 2000 and more edits. I know that this number isn't that big, compared to other users in this wiki, but I promise you, now that I have more free time, this number of edits will soon become a lot bigger. Because of school, I didn't have the time to edit that much, but as I already stated, expect this number to become at least x2 times bigger in the near future. Thank you for taking your time reading this and I hope you consider me for the role. It would honestly be a great honor for me! --BBB (talk) 09:23, February 22, 2019 (UTC) You've support me so I want to return the favor. Thank you for not losing your passion, here's my vote.--ZOMBIVERSE (talk) 13:32, February 22, 2019 (UTC) You've been here since 2016, damn shouldn't have realize that until now but I agree that you're absolutely a god lmao. JPRker2000 (talk) 14:32, February 22, 2019 (UTC) You're a very active member, who likes giving ideas and I see that you help to contribute with several pages as well. You have my vote. CarolSaurio (talk) 15:19, February 22, 2019 (UTC) I think you'd make for a good admin. You made a lot of edits, all of them being good and contributing much to the wiki. You have my support. --Freaky Ass Smile Lord (talk) 15:36, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Doing a great job here on the wiki. I just see the way the user contributes to pages. Helping out with trivia and other sections. And just a big help all around. Natalie j (talk) 19:34, February 22, 2019 (UTC) User:CarolSaurio Hi everyone, I would like to start by introducing myself: My real name is Alex, but most of you know me as CarolSaurio. I have always been visiting this site since 2012 when I fall in love with the show. It wasn't until last year that I decided to create an account to help to contribute to this site due to my love for the franchise and to help to update info for the fans and people who visit this site as well. If you check out my recent activity and contributions you see that I always help out in this wiki, being here almost every day and managing to achieve a goal of 6457 edits. I'm also a big fan of all the franchise, especially the TV series and Comics. I always like to help on characters and episodes page by updating them and editing some minor grammar issues to have a well-organized site for us and for visitors. I also like to provide new ideas to the wiki so it can be updated for everyone, like the comic parallels section on the episodes trivia. I also like to listen to new ideas and share mine as well. I would love for you to chose me and give the chance to join the staff and help to contribute. If you think I'm not prepared yet I would love some constructive criticism to improve, but that also wouldn't stop me from helping when I can every time I can. Thank you for taking your time reading this and your consideration. Alex a.k.a CarolSaurio signing of, Deuces!! CarolSaurio (talk) 15:19, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Tons of edits, very active and an overall cool person. I'm voting for you! --BBB (talk) 15:53, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:The Walking Dead